


Every Time After

by maxthetransguy



Category: Left Brain Right Brain - Bo Burnham (Song), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Background Thomas Sanders, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Flirting, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Is This Right?, Kinda?, M/M, My First AO3 Post, No Deceit, Panic Attacks, angst fluff then more angst then more fluff, cursing, how to fanfic, makes things worse, then better, thomas is trying to help, tiny bit explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 10:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19082977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxthetransguy/pseuds/maxthetransguy
Summary: Thomas needs his sides to coexist and stop warring against each other. So he locks them in a room until they figure it out.No Deceit. Based on Left Brain/Right Brain by Bo Burnham. Then kinda goes off from there. Also inspired by a Sanders Sides animatic I saw for this song. Sorry my guys.





	Every Time After

**Author's Note:**

> I am new to this whole posting my shit thing. Not beta read.

“Don’t get mad!” Thomas says once they all get in the room.  
“Oh no,” Virgil mutters. “What did you do now?”  
“Oh my God! Hear the man out before assuming the worst, J. D. Sadlinger!” Roman snaps.  
Virgil rolls his eyes.  
“Calm down, kiddos, play nice,” Patton interrupts, trying to diffuse the situation.  
“Will anything be solved by playing nice? This is how we always find solutions. By arguing,” Logan interjects.  
“Exactly!” Thomas interjects. “And it isn’t… healthy for me! All it does is make me feel bad. So I’m locking you all in this room until you talk things out and figure out how to stop constantly arguing. I don’t need the different parts of me at war.”  
“What?! No! You can’t lock me in a room!” Virgil squeaks.  
“I agree. Being locked up with these imbeciles will be torture. Virgil is tolerable, but the other two are too… vexatious,” Logan adds.  
“Shut up, nerd,” Roman growls. “I agree. I cannot be locked up with Alan Turding and Jack Smellington.”  
“I think Thomas is onto something, fellas,” Patton says gently.  
“I’m going. Okay boys, play nice.” And then Thomas is gone.  
“Thomas has manipulated the mindscape to not release us until we come up with a resolution to our conflicts. So we must talk this out. I’ll go first. Logic is my main title, but it only brushes on the surface. I am objective, analytical,” Logan is cut off by Roman.  
“Cold.”  
“As I was saying, I am aware of patterns, trends and am quite efficient,” Logan finishes.  
“And a prick,” Roman adds.  
“I work hard constantly until-“  
“Our inevitable death?” Virgil spits out, interrupting Logan.  
The others stare at him, silent and uncomfortable. He shrugs and retreats further into his hoodie.  
“Well!” Patton breaks the tension. “I’m Morality. I’m more sensory. Aware of feelings and emotions and people and all that stuff! Sentiment! And dad jokes!”  
“And an idiot,” Logan mutters.  
“I am Creativity! Romantic! Heroic! Brave! And dashingly handsome!” Roman announces.  
The three look expectantly at Virgil. He sighs.  
“And I’m… not playing with this bullshit,” Virgil snaps.  
“Okay. Now that the willing parties have introduced how we see ourselves, what next?” Logan asks.  
“Well… I LIKE OREOS!”  
“And cock. In that order,” Roman adds with a smirk and a cocky look shot towards Anxiety who blushes and looks away.  
“Language, Roman!” Patton admonishes. Then he starts again. “I cried for, like, at least an hour after watching Toy Story 3!”  
“Yes, Patton, we were all there,” Logan sighs.  
“Princey totally cried for even longer,” Virgil mumbles.  
“No! I did not!” Roman yelps.  
“Well, anyway, I have a lot of feelings!” Patton tries to keep it going.  
“Me too! And we can be a little all over the place, but we’re lustful! Trustful!” Roman announces.  
“And I’m looking for somebody to love,” Patton adds happily.  
“Or put my penis in!” Roman snickers.  
Patton elbows him with The Disappointed Dad Look™️ adorning his face.  
“So what would you do if you see an attractive guy that you might like?” Virgil asks.  
“Ah, I have learned more about social interactions of the romantic sort since filming our Valentines Day video a while back. I would puff out my chest, take out my phone and check my email, pretending to be disinterested. While I am acting nonchalant, however, I will gather data to see if he is a possible mate,” Logan says smugly.  
“He is still hopeless,” Roman sighs. “Think of that really handsome barista at Starbucks the other day who flirted with us.”  
“Oh god, no, Princey. We are not gonna have our… Thomas’s life turn into some cliche coffee shop fanfiction,” Virgil complains. “He was just being nice, anyways. He wasn’t flirting. He doesn’t like us.”  
“Oh, come on you Doubting… Thomas. Besides, I know for a fact that you love coffee shop AUs,” Roman retorts.  
“Says who?” Virgil growls.  
“Says the browser history you forgot to delete,” Roman teases, effectively shutting Virgil up. “Back to that snack of a barista!”  
“Holy cow! I think he might be the one! There is something about him! I can’t define it,” Patton squeals.  
“Pecs?” Roman interjects.  
“Oh he’s so magnificent! Like, he’s the sun that we, the earth, rotate around!” Patton exclaims. “I just want him to trust me!”  
“Mmm. I wouldn’t mind having that hunk sit on my face,” Roman purrs.  
“PUMP THE BRAKES, PRINCEY!” Virgil yells. “Oh my god! You’re so vulgar! Stop! You’re being insane.”  
“No, Virgil. I’m just being alive. You should try it. You might like it, Robbie Rotten,” Roman scoffs.  
“We are getting off topic. I work hard to help him achieve his goals,” Logan says.  
“And I work hard to keep him dreaming and give him what he cares about. While Virgil only worries about what could go wrong. The unlikely, scary things,” Roman spits.  
“I try to keep him safe!” Virgil objects.  
“I am calm and collected, while you three act immature and ridiculous. I am the adult, and you three are children,” Logan snaps.  
“Logan, you think you’re always right, but you don’t really know everything like you say you do,” Patton says softly.  
“FALSEHOOD!” Logan yells.  
“Some of his problems are supposed to be fixed by us too! But you wanted to solve all the problems by yourself which doesn’t help Thomas. I hope you’re happy, Logic, because Thomas isn’t,” Roman spits.  
“You don’t have to be so harsh, Ro,” Patton whispers.  
“Well according to my calculations, let me run the numbers again,” Logan says, pulling out his TI-Nspire CX Graphing Calculator and pushing a few buttons. “You’re a pussy.”  
“Really? Name calling, Logic?” Roman scoffs.  
“You are all quivering pussies. Besides, who are you to reprimand me for name calling, Roman?” Logan snarks.  
“At least I don’t play with toys like the rest of you!” Roman snaps.  
“A Rubix Cube is not a toy. It keeps my spatial reasoning skills sharp. As for Virgil, the fidget cube is something that helps distract him from darker thoughts and grounds him when he is too far in his head. Patton on the other hand, does play with toys. And maybe, Roman, you do not play with toys, but you do spend a large amount of time playing make believe,” Logan argues.  
“It’s called being imaginative and creative! It helps me create new ideas!” Roman snaps.  
“WELL AT LEAST I DO MY FUCKING JOB!” Logan screams, completely losing his cool. “I KEPT THOMAS WORKING. HE WORKS HIS ASS OFF AND THAT IS MY JOB. EMOTIONAL STABILITY IS THE JOB OF PATTON. DO NOT BLAME ME FOR HOW THOMAS IS FEELING AS I HOLD NO SWAY IN THAT DEPARTMENT. YOU DID THIS TO HIM AND I BET HE FUCKING HATES YOU!”  
Patton stares at Logan, horrified. He tries so hard to hold in his tears, but they start pouring down his face. Logan immediately deflates as guilt floods him.  
“Patton, I apologize. That was uncalled for-“  
“You think, L? What is wrong with you?” Virgil snarls.  
He wraps his arms around Patton who buries his face into Virgil’s hoodie.  
“I am sorry, Patton,” Logan whispers.  
“No you aren’t,” Roman snaps.  
“I am… scared. I am scared I am going to mess up and permanently damage Thomas. I turned my fear into anger and took it out on you as to escape the blame being placed on myself. That was not right of me. But that is why I need a sense of right and wrong. I need you, Patton,” Logan whispers.  
Patton looks up at Logan with puffy eyes. “Y-you do?”  
“Of course,” Logan agrees.  
Patton untangles himself from Virgil and launches himself at Logan, yanking him into a messy kiss.  
“I love you,” Patton whispers against Logan’s lips.  
Logan smiles, pulling back slightly. “I know.”  
“Ah, thank god we’ve settled this, right, Virgil,” Roman sighs. He does not receive an answer. He turns. “Virgil?”  
Virgil is pale and looking around frantically. “We didn’t solve anything. It still won’t let me sink out.”  
“Oh come on, Sweeney Odd. We aren’t that awful. Spending time with us isn’t like getting teeth pulled,” Roman scoffs.  
“It isn’t the spending time with you part. It’s the trapped part,” Virgil grits out. “I can’t be trapped. Even if I’m alone… I can’t be somewhere and not have a way out. I need a way out.”  
Virgil is panicking in a way the others haven’t seen before. He’s trembling violently and his shadow is growing and growing, darkening the room.  
“Virgil!” Roman cries. “Can I hold you? Please you’re scaring me!”  
Virgil doesn’t respond except to reach for Roman. Roman takes that as an invitation and pulls Virgil towards him. It isn’t working in calming him.  
“Thomas!” Patton wails. “We need you! Thomas!”  
Thomas appears, staggering, fear in his eyes.  
“What’s happening? I feel so… I… I…”  
“Virgil is freaking out. We need to give him some space. I’m taking him into the imagination. Patton, Logan, help Thomas while I help Virgil,” Roman commands.  
He doesn’t wait for a reply before sinking to his room, Virgil still clinging to him. He opens the door to the imagination, summoning an empty field on a warm spring day. He helps Virgil sit and lets the younger side curl into him.  
“Breathe for me sweetheart,” Roman whispers. “What’s that breathing exercise? Breathe in for four, hold for seven, out for eight.”  
It takes several tries, but eventually, Virgil is feeling better.  
“C-can you put on some music?” Virgil asks.  
“What do you want to listen to, Querida?” Roman whispers.  
“Mmm, I love when you sweet talk me in a language I don’t know,” Virgil mutters. He hesitates. “Prom?”  
“You know Prom?” Roman asks in surprise.  
“You wouldn’t shut up about it and it was gay, so I listened to it. It was good,” Virgil replies with a shrug.  
Roman smiles softly and snaps his finger. Dance With You starts playing. Roman stands and offers a hand to Virgil who shyly accepts. As the lyrics start, Roman pulls Virgil closer and starts swaying with him.  
“I don’t really like showing the softer side of me. You know that. It’s just, I’m scared of letting people in. I’m scared of being hurt or anything. But, I trust you, Princey. So, I want to tell you…. God, why is this so hard?”  
“Just say what’s on your mind, Anxiety,” Roman prompts gently, placing a small kiss on Virgil’s forehead.  
“I love you,” Virgil blurts.  
“I love you as well, my King of the Cloud 9,” Roman coos.  
“As much as I like Panic! At the Disco, that nickname needs work,” Virgil teases.  
Roman chuckles. “I forfeit to you this time,” he murmurs. “And every time after.”

**Author's Note:**

> Nicknames are hard to think of...


End file.
